


My Heart is a Mess (But it led me to you)

by Bibliophile_812



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Bughead is relationship goals, Confused Archie Andrews, Established Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Archie Andrews, One Shot, varchie is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_812/pseuds/Bibliophile_812
Summary: Popular high school jock Archie Andrews is broken after his father’s untimely demise at the end of junior year. He loses a year of high school and is left to live with his grandparents in a small town called Riverdale. The new school comes with a beautiful blonde cheerleader who happens to be his peer mentor and he thinks he is falling for her. But the raven-haired best friend of the said blonde? He, for his life, cannot seem to understand her.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	My Heart is a Mess (But it led me to you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies!!! Happy New Year!! Did you all enjoy the holiday season? Let's hope this year brings the much awaited joys and new beginnings. ❤❤  
> A few things about this fic. It's my first (and probably last) story where it is mostly told from Archie's perspective. I just wanted something to write where I don't need to constantly worry about bughead getting hurt emotionally or pushing each other away. So, I chose Archie as the new boy in town.  
> Jug and Veronica are cousins again, because you know, I just love them being cousins or siblings.
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated guys. So, don't forget to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Mandatory disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Archie had everything yesterday. A loving father, a home, friends, music, throng of girls ready to throw themselves at him and a cheerleader girlfriend, matching with his own status of football team captain. Today, he has nothing. A phone call from the police station of some unknown town changed his life. His father gave his life while trying to save some stranger, on the side of the road. A hit and run case. Police is trying to find the culprit. He listens to all these, sitting in front of the aged officer whose face is soft with sympathy, his mother sits silently beside him, nodding along and dabbing her eyes and Archie wants to scream. He does not want pity or promises, he wants his father back, he wants his life back. But that is not how the universe works. Soon, he is standing in front of the mic, trying to read out the eulogy that his mother wrote for him, and unable to swallow the knot in his throat. His friends are there, their eyes are wet and faces concerned. His girlfriend in sitting in the first row, her lips trembling like she is feeling the immense grief that is washing over him, drowning him in waves of pain. But that is not true. Josie cannot feel the emptiness of his heart right now. She never will. Because, she has a home to go back to, a father and a mother, she has her music. His creativity left him with the words of his father’s death, his sportsmanship withered at the sight of his father’s lifeless body. He looks at his mother, Mary’s eyes are shining with unshed tears and her throat is bobbing painfully. Maybe, just maybe she is the only human being in the whole world who can feel a tiny fraction of his pain. But then again, his mother left to build her career in Chicago, half a decade ago. For last five years it has only been occasional visits from her. Nobody can feel the way he feels right now, nobody was connected to his father the way he was. His lips cannot form any words and knees become wobbly, eyes bleary as he collapses on the makeshift podium.

* * *

** One Year Later **

Riverdale. A small town surprisingly close to his home. His former home, another small town called Centerville. Riverdale is an hour’s drive from Centerville. But he never knew it existed. Only last year he heard something about his grandparents buying a townhouse there but he had no reason to pay attention to the details. Now, it was going to be his residence for at least next one year. He was lost in grief and self-destruction for the past year. His mother did not want him to change school for senior year so she stayed back with him, giving him a chance to finish his school with his friends. But he did not go to school. He pulled away from Josie – though he thinks that did not affect her much as he heard the rumour of her dating his best friend Reggie a week later. Former best friend, he reminds himself. His mother had work. She did not have enough time to spend for him as required for any troubled youth like Archie Andrews. It did not take him more than a month to become the troubled teen from the golden boy. His anger was way out of control too frequently. Insomnia stole his good night’s sleep. He started roaming around the streets in dark, in search for a fight so that he can take his anger out on someone or something. Mary started his counselling as soon as she got wind of this. After six months of therapy sessions, he feels calmer now. Though the emotions, the creative releases are not back yet. No, his mind is rather an empty hole, a wandering soul searching for something, exactly what, even he does not know.

Green treeline and quiet streets rush past their car window. He keeps staring outside. Something about this town seems appealing to him. It is not a busy image of everyday city life. It is a quiet and sleepy place with natural colours and smiley faces. He likes it. Maybe his lost heart can find a destination here, something worth living for again.

* * *

Mary stays for a week and apologizes profusely for not being able to be there for him on the first day of his new school. He does not mind though. Mary has never been there for his first day of any school. Why should it change now? Rather, her not being there is a little like a solace that not everything from his old life has changed. She promises to be back soon and kisses Archie’s head before she climbs into her car. Then she is gone. And he is standing on the front porch of his grandparents’ white picket fenced house with perfectly mowed lawn. The street, he now knows as Elm Street, is lined with tall trees. He can see a cat playing in the front garden of the house across the street – an identical with this one, with red door and a swing on the porch. He wonders idly if a boy of his age lives in that house too.

It turns out, there is no boy but a lively blonde girl of his age is the younger daughter of Cooper household, their next door neighbours. Alice Cooper comes bearing chicken pot pie in the evening with warm smile and an offer to provide any help required to settle Archie in the town. Her daughter, Elizabeth Cooper is a senior in Riverdale High where Archie will be attending his last year of school. Not only that, she is his assigned peer mentor. She came with her mother, all sunshine and pastel pink. A perfect girl next door. Her smile is big and eyes are sincere. He likes her a lot. She is a compatible match to his all-American jock persona. The conversation among all of them flows easily. The Cooper women avoid all subject related to his father and points out everything that Riverdale has to offer him. He is thankful for that. They are not only beautiful but kind too. When he comes to know Elizabeth, aka Betty as all her friends call her, she insists, is the captain of cheerleading squad, he immediately expresses his interest in joining the high school football team. Her eyes sparkle with interest as she nods eagerly and assures him that she will personally talk to Principal Weatherbee about his inclusion in team. He figures out her opinion holds a lot of weightage to the principal. That is not at all surprising when he comes to know she is a straight-A student and is the editor for school newspaper. She has signed up for lot of AP classes and her dreams of higher education includes all ivy league colleges. She is a teacher’s pet, Alice comments jokingly and he thinks, of course she is, fondly. He finds himself a little smitten with the blonde beauty, Betty Cooper.

* * *

** Fall, Senior Year **

On the first day, Betty accompanies him to school, showing him a few popular places of Riverdale on the way. She is bubbly and bright eyed and he finds half his nerves are gone only by being close to her. Riverdale High is an age old building. A standard looking public school where he thinks he will fit in naturally. Principal Weatherbee seems pleased hearing about his choice of extracurricular.

“I believe our team can use a talented player like you, Mr. Andrews”, he says, waving the recommendation letter from the coach of his previous school football team, as if he was not sitting at home for the greater part of last one year. Betty beams, clasping her hands under her chin, “welcome to Riverdale High!”

She starts the tour with a little history of the school. He does not listen to it, rather stares at her pretty pink lips, captivated by their elegant movements. She continues showing him the newspaper office, the gym and the music room. He stares at the area designated for choir practice and goosebumps awash his skin. Still no new lyrics pop up in his mind. He averts his gaze, looking at Betty quizzically. She frowns a little as if she noticed the momentary slip in his attitude but comments nothing. She shows him his classes, student lounge and boys’ locker room before leading him to the cafeteria. Her ponytail sways side to side as her hands flail around and she talks animatedly about every corner of the school. She is oddly passionate about some small public school in a small town. But he does not mind, not when she smells nice and is the literal personification of a fairy tale princess. She quickly declares that they have the next class common, which is Calculus, one of the most hated subjects in Archie’s book. So, he is grateful that Betty will be there with him. As they enter the class, the blonde makes a beeline for a dark-haired girl with almond shaped brown eyes and wraps her up in a hug. The girl pulls back after a moment, a perfectly plucked eyebrow arched in his direction. Betty quickly introduces them, “Veronica Lodge, my best friend. This is Archie Andrews.”

Veronica’s calculative gaze does not give away anything that she might be thinking. Betty hastily adds in a whisper, “I told you about him, V”.

The girl plasters a smile on her face, a fake one, lacking the warmth of Betty’s genuine one and holds out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Archiekins.”

He does not understand if she is mocking him or just giving him a new name. He decides not to dwell on the fact. Her handshake is surprisingly firm and soft at the same time. Her nails are in proper shape and painted in a vibrant purple. A single string of pearl hangs around her neck, complimenting the black dress she is wearing. Her face is impassive when she talks to him about their common classes. Betty looks happy to discover that Archie has no class without at least one of them in it.

“It will make your life easier if you always have a friend by your side”, she declares in a cheerful voice. He is once again struck by her thoughtfulness and stares at her slack jawed. He glues himself to Betty’s side whenever she is around him. If Veronica does not like it, she does not show it on her face.

* * *

Archie plops down beside Betty on the lunch table with a burger and milkshake on his tray. She acknowledges him with a smile and continues her discussion with another girl - who she introduced earlier as Ethel Muggs - about their next edition of newspaper. Veronica struts into the cafeteria, her high heels clicking on the hard floor, a tray with salad balanced on her hands, her designer purse hanging from the crook of her elbow. She flicks her hair back and eats her greens without sparing a glance at his direction and for some reason, Archie feels offended. A sturdy boy in blue and gold coloured jacket approaches their table with a short haired girl in his arms. Betty scoots closer to him to make space for them. He uses this opportunity to minimize the gap between their bodies so that he can feel her warmth. For a moment, he feels Veronica’s eyes on them but when he looks up, she is entirely absorbed in her phone. Betty happily chatters with the new pair and introduces them to Archie, “Moose and Midge. Archie, if you want to join the football team, Moose is the captain of Bulldogs.”

Moose’s grin is wide as he stretches his hand to Archie. Midge looks welcoming too. They all settle in their seats and spends the lunch hour caught in their conversation. Veronica never looks at or talks to him. She looks so preoccupied with her phone that Betty chides her with affection, “what’s the matter with you today, V? You seem awfully busy.”

The raven-haired girl smooths down her dress and replies, “my thousands of followers in social media accounts need my attention, B.”

Archie wonders if this is a rude answer but Betty giggles and Moose chuckles. So, he figures it’s a common occurrence.

* * *

Veronica trains her eyes on the blank screen of her phone. Something has shifted within her as soon as she laid her eyes on Archie Andrews and she does not like this new overwhelming feeling of softness towards the brown puppy eyed redhead. She is Veronica Lodge. The boys crave for her attention. She is the co-captain of River Vixens. She is not going to fall for some typical all-American boy next door. He looks enchanted with Betty’s presence. She scoffs internally. The blonde has been her best friend for the greater part of her life and she loves her immensely. She knows very well what attracted a boy like Archie Andrews, the simplicity and easy-going nature of Betty Cooper. But he does not know Betty the way she knows. Betty Cooper is an enigma, a force to be reckoned with. The more she thinks about it, the more she feels sympathetic towards Archie and the more she feels like telling the starry-eyed boy about the ring that is hanging from the simple gold chain adorning Betty’s neck – the ring that is hidden beneath the thick pastel blue cardigan the blonde is wearing today. She has an intense urge to tell Archie Andrews about the only man on the earth for whom Betty Cooper has her eyes for almost as long as she has lived. As it happens, the man is Veronica’s own cousin, Jughead Jones – a sophomore in Columbia. She wants to tell him how the duo used to write and manage school newspaper together before he left for college. She almost spills that Betty is definitely going to attend Columbia or NYU with journalism major because they had planned their future together long before a certain redhead appeared in their lives. She almost does. But all these thoughts sound extremely jealous when it comes to the tip of her tongue and she shoves them back in her throat. She is not jealous of Betty. She has never been. Betty is the closest thing she has to a sister. She has known Betty from the times of her blonde pigtails and pudgy fingers. She has seen Betty transforming into a golden-haired beauty from a pimply teenager with braces. And all through those awkward years, they had loved each other dearly. She is not jealous of Betty because she knows that Betty is not even interested in Archie, or anyone in the long queue of admirers that came with her transformation. She knows for a fact that a five-year-old Betty Cooper handed her heart to a seven-year-old Jughead Jones in Veronica Lodge’s fifth birthday party and they have been together since then. Albeit, at that age, none of them understood the meaning of a forever promise, but their love only got stronger with their age. So, no, her unsettling feelings have nothing to do with Betty, but everything to do with the redhead in question. She hates herself for the way her eyes dart towards the door when Archie enters the classroom or the way warmth blooms in her chest when he does the victory laps with the football team. He has a wide grin on his face. His smile is infectious. Her own smile shines a little brighter without her permission and her pompoms swing in the air a little more enthusiastically.

* * *

Archie cannot believe that it has been a month since he started school here. He is enjoying it more than he thought. The football team has been receptive about him. Coach Clayton is a good man. He created a spot for Archie in the team. He gets to see Betty shaking blue-gold pompoms on the side line for each match. His eyes sometimes catch the sight of the petite brunette beside her, performing the vixen duties with utmost sincerity. But she never looks at him, like she is actively trying to ignore his existence. It bothers him more than he cares to admit. In some corner of his mind the thought constantly nags him – does she hate me? His consciousness attempts to ignore that question – why does it even matter? He likes Betty Cooper, not Veronica Lodge.

In this whirlwind, the announcement for homecoming dance booms through the school corridor. Betty is in the dance committee, busy in planning the event. He is planning a grand gesture for asking her to the dance.

She has a gleam in her eyes, in a meeting with other committee members and he is gawking at her. He feels like a creep, but he cannot avert his gaze. She is the embodiment of innocence and pure beauty. His breath hitches in his throat and he thinks how could someone be so perfect. Somebody jostles past him in the corridor. Turning his head, he only sees a glimpse of shiny long black hair.

* * *

On a lovely fall afternoon, Veronica drags Betty to shopping as he was talking to her in front of her locker.

“B, you wanted some new lacey things for the special occasion and I found the perfect store for just that…”, the sassy brunette glides towards them as she announces this dramatically. Her face falters at the sight of Archie. He can see Betty going red to the roots of her hair. His hormone fuelled teenage brain cannot get rid of the words ‘lacey things’ and ‘special occasion’. What could be the special occasion other than Homecoming dance? But as per his intel, nobody has asked her to the dance yet. Is she expecting him to ask her? He quickly glances at her but she is studiously searching something inside her locker. Veronica’s face is the same stone carved one that he is used to see. Betty slams her locker shut, normal colour returned to her face. She smiles apologetically as she mumbles that she needs to go to shopping with Veronica and cannot join him on the way back home. She would not meet his eyes. He feels a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach and swallows thickly.

He returns home to a stranger sprawled across the couch, eating the cupcakes his grandmother made the other day. The boy has raven hair, reminding him of a certain girl in his class. His eyes a shade of greenish blue that reflects the depth of an ocean. He has a weird crown shaped hat perched on top of his head. He sees his grandmother talking to the boy, her eyes welled up and hands a little shaky. The boy soothes her, “don’t you worry, Mrs. Ringwald. We are here for you.”

Archie lets his bag fall on the floor with a thump, alarm coursing through his veins. His grandmother looks up and heaves a sigh of relief.

“Come in, Archie. Meet Jughead Jones. He is the sheriff’s son, they live down the street. He saved your grandfather today.”

The elder woman sniffles. Archie stiffens in shock. Sensing the weariness, the boy straightens up and offers a small smile, “Mr. Ringwald fainted at the bank today due to low blood pressure. He was given treatment on time, nothing to worry about.”

“Why did not you call me granny?” he asks upset. He does not like the idea of depending on some stranger for his family’s wellness.

“It’s okay, Archie”, before his grandma answers, Jughead opens his mouth, “he is alright now. He is resting.”

Archie nods curtly, still not comfortable with his own absence during his grandfather’s illness. But he thinks that he likes Jughead. He does not seem like someone who would take advantage of people’s vulnerability. Rather his eyes radiate genuine concern. Archie wants for Jughead to stay – his presence feels like a comfort. They talk while feasting on cupcakes and crackers.

“So, you are in Columbia now? You must be really smart”, Archie exclaims, impressed with Jughead’s achievements. The brunette boy brushes it off, a little embarrassed.

“What are you doing here? Any special occasion?” Archie prods.

He smiles, “my sister’s fifteenth birthday was yesterday. And also, tomorrow is the fifth anniversary of my love confession to my girlfriend. We spend the day together every year.”

Archie gets excited at the mention of his girlfriend but he seems uneasy talking about that topic and channels their conversation to Archie’s life instead. Archie fills him in about his football matches and gym classes. He asks why Archie is not taking music classes – apparently Mrs. Ringwald has gushed about her grandson’s musical talents quite a lot – and Archie sincerely answers that music left him after his father’s death. It feels liberating admitting that out loud. He has never discussed this with anyone else. Jughead’s eyes are not clouded with pity. Rather, he can see the signs of understanding in them. Jughead nods, a stray curl of midnight hair flopping over his eyes, “you need your muse back.”

Archie looks at him, “what do you mean? My dad is never…”

He chokes on his words before he could even finish. Jughead places a hand on his shoulder tentatively.

“It is not about the losses in life, Archie. It is about finding your inspiration.”

He hesitates for a moment before continuing, “my mom left us when I was twelve. She was a large part of my life. I never thought I will write again. But I did. I found my words again in my girlfriend, in my little sister and in my father, who was desperately trying to be both mom and dad for us. Look around you, look at the people who love you and you too will find your inspiration back.”

Archie sits there, letting Jughead’s words sink in his senses. Yes. He is living again after all. He feels happy even. He still terribly misses his dad, but he is learning to appreciate other people in his life. Maybe, some day he could also write some lyrics again for a blonde-haired girl with sky blue eyes. He allows the grateful smile that tugs at his lips. They don’t talk about it anymore. They spend their time in eating homemade pasta and bonding over video games till it’s late at night.

* * *

Before he can come up with a grand plan to ask Betty to the homecoming dance, the blonde trudges up to him one day, dragging a scowling Veronica with her.

“Archie”, her blue eyes dance with some expression he cannot quite understand. “Would you like to attend the dance with both of us?”

“B-both of you?” he trips over his own words, still reeling from the shock that a sweet girl like Betty approached him first.

Veronica glares at him, then at her best friend. Betty does not pay attention. Her smile is charming as she confirms, “yes. Both of us.”

He cannot say no to her. And really, his plan was to go with her all along. He can just ignore the raven-haired girl for another evening. How hard it could be?

* * *

The Bulldogs wins a game. But Archie does not have it in himself to go out for the after-match party. His eyelids feel heavy. His grandfather has not been keeping well lately. He knows that he should probably start sleeping at night instead of sitting up on his bed lest his grandfather needs another trip to hospital. But he cannot find the courage to do so. He does not want to lose another of his family member. When their Quarterback, Chuck, asks him the reason behind his tired eyes, he seeks his advice on some medication that would help to keep him awake. Chuck smiles coyly and slips a colourful paper straw in his hands. He stares at it suspiciously. Chuck leans in, whispering into his ears, “jingle-jangle, new in the market. It works like a charm both for energy and performance.”

Making a crude gesture with his fingers, Chuck laughs. Archie laughs a little too, nervously.

He inhales the contents of the straw later. It is good. It alerts all his nerves and makes him feel light like a floating cloud. He asks Chuck for more after a few days and he provides Archie with more straws in exchange for money.

* * *

It is extremely hard to ignore Veronica on the evening of Homecoming. She is dressed in an impeccable off-shoulder purple dress that hugs her petite frame in all the right places. Her designer clutch is gripped in her hand. Her shiny dark hair is held in place with a highly decorative side comb. She looks regal, for the lack of any other word. And he struggles to keep his eyes off of her. Betty appears next to her, all bright and cheery. Her golden hair is falling over her shoulders in waves. A baby blue dress compliments her milky white skin. He manages a small smile and hooks his arms with either girls. Betty easily takes his arm while Veronica looks reluctant. For a fleeting moment, he wonders if she would be okay walking in that high heel. He shakes the thought quickly and vows to himself that he is going to have his slow dance with Betty tonight and tell her about his feelings.

Betty is nowhere to be seen as the evening drags on. She was summoned by Ginger, another member of the Homecoming committee, as soon as they entered the premises. She has not come back. He is on his fourth cup of non-alcoholic mocktail and praising the decoration in his mind when Veronica informs him, in a bored voice, “B is not coming back. Do you want to stay back or go home?”

His face falters. But he waves his hand dismissing the girl, “I am good. If you want to leave, you can go ahead.”

She bits her lower lip. Her eyes seem to shine with something, tears maybe? But it’s gone within the blink of an eye. She nods and steps away from him. He has a strange feeling of loss in his chest. He chalks it up to the lost chance of slow dancing with Betty.

* * *

** Winter, Senior Year **

Archie walks up to Pop’s – the only good diner in town. Betty brought him here on his first weekend in Riverdale. Veronica was here too, sitting in a prim and proper position like she always does, not a hair on her head out of place. Archie liked the retro vibes and afterwards he came here with his football team buddies numerous times. He debates internally whether he should have a milkshake and burger or a sandwich and root beer as he wraps his jacket tighter around his body. The first chill of winter is already in the air. A weak afternoon sun is doing almost nothing to beat it. Then his feet stop in the parking area. Next to the wide glass window, sitting across from each other, are two familiar figures. Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones. He has never seen Veronica’s expression so earnest and open. Her brown eyes sparkling with mirth, lips quirking up in a fond smile. She looks totally different personality than she does in school. Her hands move in front of her as she talks vivaciously. Jughead’s grin is wide and bashful as he ducks his head and she throws a fry at him. He easily catches it in his mouth and makes a show of chewing it slowly. She rolls her eyes. It is such a tender intimate moment that Archie feels like intruding in their personal space. Something tugs at his heartstrings looking at a Veronica Lodge who has let her guards down. Her icy gaze is softened with warmth. He vaguely remembers Jughead mentioning his girlfriend attending Senior year in Riverdale High. He did not go into specifics, Archie did not ask. The longer he stands there, the harder he finds it to look away from a beaming Veronica. Sunrays hitting her olive skin in perfect angle. A series of words start forming in his head - sun kissed cheek, midnight black hair and chocolaty eyes filling up his senses. He has to physically shake himself out of his trance. _I like Betty_ , he chants in his mind and heads back home without going in.

* * *

Veronica snorts loudly at her cousin’s cheesiness. Jughead Jones in not one of the most open people in the world. He is a private person specially when it comes to his relationship with Betty and yet he breaks down in front of her from time to time and confesses some personal information like he did just now. He is visiting Riverdale frequently over past weeks. He has insisted it was only to help his dad for the increasing drug overdose cases. Veronica does not deny that with the new drug, something named jingle-jangle, the OD cases have increased. But she also refuses to believe that is the only reason her cousin, who hates Saturday early mornings with passion, is driving down seventy miles for three consecutive weekends. Today she succeeded in her interrogation and he finally admitted that he has an essay assignment pending and he needed to see his muse, his long-time girlfriend who is also technically his fiancée now. His smile is shy as he owns up to his weakness and he wiggles his index finger at her in warning. She tosses a fry at him and sticks her tongue out. He catches the fry in his mouth easily. She rolls her eyes.

It is when he is in middle of complaining about the only drive-in theatre near his apartment in Hamilton Heights closing down, she tunes him out and stabs at her salad absentmindedly. She knows him enough to know his rants are not going to stop anytime soon. He has always been the one losing his sleep over the social issues too big to solve for a single person and too moralistic for many people to care. She lets her mind drift towards a certain redhead and the fact that she by chance saw him other day, near the bleacher after practice, accepting something from Chuck Clayton, of all people. She immediately became suspicious. She had never liked Chuck Clayton, not because of what he did to her, but because of his general misogynistic opinion and shady behaviours. She was worried for Archie. But she cannot exactly ask him about it. She can mention it to Betty, casually, but then she will need a good explanation of why she went searching for the said redhead when she did not see him near boys’ locker room after practice. She thinks already her bestie suspects her, judging by the way the blonde set her up with Archie for Homecoming evening. She tries to ignore her rushing anxiety and tells herself that she does not care, to no avail.

A deafening silence brings her back to the present. Jughead is looking at her with cocked eyebrows and a piercing gaze. Sometimes she feels both Jughead and Betty have the same kind of intense quizzical eyes when it comes to sizing up their suspects. She tries to shrug off her recent inattentiveness and brings her fork to her lips, acting nonchalant. He folds his hands on the table and sighs, “you are literally frowning at your plate for last five minutes. Now, I know I don’t have a blonde ponytail, but do you want to talk?”

“About what?” she maintains her attempts to appear clueless. She does a poor job. Jughead settles back in his seat, waves his hand and in his best Kevin Keller impersonation, says, “spill it, girl.”

She huffs a laugh at his antics, “Are you spending way too much time with Kevin?”

He grimaces, “more than I would ever like to. It was a mistake sharing an apartment with Fangs. If I had any idea those two will be so nauseatingly romantic, I would have stayed in a shabby dorm room happily.”

“You are the one to talk!” she cries. “now you know how I have felt over years about third wheeling in all of your dates.”

His brows are furrowed as if he has no idea what on earth she is talking about. She feels like hitting him with her new Louis Vuitton handbag and remind him of all the times she had been the only witness to their heart eyes, stolen kisses and secret smiles making up for an entire conversation.

“Anyways, what’s with your surly mood?” he changes the topic again, popping more cold fries into his mouth.

She hesitates, playing with her knife and fork. He waits patiently. She knows that any minute her blonde best friend will walk through the diner door. If she comes to know anything regarding her thoughts about Archie, Betty will surely devise a plan to let Archie know about it. She does not want that. She does not need anyone’s help in sorting out her own emotional mess. She does not want to be the second choice to anyone. She does not want Archie to choose her because Betty is not available.

“I’m confused about something”, she settles finally. Jughead keeps staring at her, urging her to elaborate. She exhales heavily, casting a quick glance at the entrance, “how did you know that you were in love with Betty?”

He barks a sharp laugh at that. Then, sensing her sincere face, he smiles, “I have not known a time when I did not love her. But we are different than most. We became close at an age when we did not even know the meaning of romantic love.”

“I guess, I meant to ask, how would someone know that they have feelings for anyone?”

“In your heart”, he replies easily. “Stop thinking with your brain and logic for a second. Let yourself be stupid and think if that person has a special place in your life. Don’t go into the specifics of why or how.”

She closes her eyes for the fraction of a second. Behind her eyelids the image of a jovial Archie, in mid-laugh, is frozen. She tries to shake her head and displace the image. It is replaced with another frame of Archie throwing his fists into air after a tough match is won. Then another of him looking lost in AP Biology class. Then a sweaty one from the gym. Pop’s booth. Hallways. Classroom. At his locker. Her eyes snap open. Jughead has a knowing smile on his face. She blushes uncharacteristically.

At that precise moment, the overhead bell jingles at the door. Veronica does not even need to turn around to know it’s Betty. The way Jughead’s eyes light up, says it all. He leaves the booth and meets the blonde halfway. She immediately throws her hands around his neck and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. His hands naturally settle on her waist. Veronica looks at them fondly. It’s an age old scene and how much ever she expresses her disgust for their sickeningly sweet romantic displays, she would never get tired of it. They are soulmates. She had always set their relationship as a standard in her life. She wished for someone who would look at her the way her cousin looks at Betty, like she is the one thing keeping him alive and afloat. She wanted someone to care for her the way her best friend cares for Jughead like he is not a separate entity but an integral part of her existence. She allows herself a moment to indulge in the fantasy where the loving couple is not Betty and Jughead but herself and Archie. Immediately the anxiety about Archie’s involvement with Chuck clouds her mind again. She remembers the time Jughead was hurt while in Serpent business and Betty refused to leave his bedside in hospital. Once Jughead was back to health, the blonde declared her decision to join the Serpents. Love does not only mean sharing happiness. It also means taking half of your pain and difficulties.

* * *

Archie’s eyes are not in his control as they keep flicking towards the brunette in class. He can see her side profile from his desk diagonally behind hers. She is chewing her pencil, her brows are knitted in concentration. He thinks she looks adorable like this. She is twirling the single string of pearls that she wears around her neck. He knows that is a sign of her nervousness. He does not know how he has this information, but he just knows. Betty drops down on her seat few moments later. He snaps out of his trance. He is interested in Betty not in Veronica. But his ears are trained on their conversation and he catches some words. Veronica’s voice is laced with concern as she leans in and asks Betty, “are you sure it is safe, B?”

“Don’t worry, V. Nobody will be there after midnight.” The blonde’s smiley reply comes.

“If you say so”, Veronica hesitates, throwing a quick glance around. “You know how Jug can be reckless sometimes.”

Betty squeezes her shoulder in response.

He wonders if they are talking about lover’s lane, if Veronica is planning to go there with Jughead to have some ‘fun’, as the boys in locker room talks about it. He does not like the idea of the dark-haired girl making out with anyone. There is a weird feeling in his stomach. He thinks he is going to be sick. His fists are clenched on their own accord. He is not sure why. She is someone else’s girlfriend and he only has eyes for Betty. Right?

* * *

Chuck does not have any more supplies of jingle-jangle with him today. But Archie needs it desperately. He reasons it is only because of his father’s second death anniversary coming up in couple of months and he is definitely not an addict. But he fails to stop the shaking of his hands without it. Chuck gives him an address where he will be able to meet Chuck’s dealer. The Quarterback assures him that he would talk to his dealer beforehand so that Archie does not face any trouble. The address is of a place called Southside High; it is the abandoned building in Riverdale Southside, on the banks of Sweetwater River. The school closed over a year ago, he remembers Betty mentioning that. Chuck calls him later to confirm his meeting with the dealer, someone named Malachi. He insists Archie should go after dark, so nobody sees him.

He has dinner with his grandparents and slips out after the older couple go to bed. It is a dark and cold night. Riverdale winter is much more brutal than New York where the winter breeze is halted by high rise buildings. Here it flows freely, carrying the icy chill from frozen Sweetwater River through snow covered branches of maple, elm and oak trees in Fox Forest. He pulls on his earmuffs and stuffs his hands in his jacket pocket. He does not dare to drive the truck, lest the sound of engine wakes up his grandparents and decides to walk. It is a long walk. He needs to cross the bridge on Sweetwater river to the other side. Riverdale Southside is a stark contrast to the nice and cosy neighbourhoods of Northside. The narrow lanes and tattered houses look almost spooky in the dim lights of street lamps. All the shops are closed. There are graffiti on the walls. No rays of light spill through any of the houses, although considering the late time, that is not anything unusual. The sound of his own footsteps echoes in his ears and he slows down, trying to tame his fast beating heart. He checks his phone – another right turn and two more minutes of walk should land him at his destination.

Southside High building stands like a haunted house in the dark. He pushes the iron gate open, it complies with a creaking sound. It startles him in the otherwise quiet night. The main door is half off its hinges, it's knocker dangling with gravity. He stands in front of the door, unsure where to go next. His phone shows out of network and he debates within himself if he should go back. A couple of soft thumping sounds come from the back of the place. He follows the sound out of curiosity. There is a window with rusty frame and broken glass in the backside. He is able to pull his body in through the gap with a grunt. There is a long hallway inside. Series of locked doors on both sides of it. He sees flicker of light at the end of the hallway. It is a modest sized room, weird looking instruments are scattered on the shelves and the countertops. It looks like a chemistry laboratory. He steps into the room, knocking a large metal vessel in the process. It makes a loud clanging noise that reverberates through the empty hallway. A beat of silence and then there are voices shouting, “who is in there?” Footsteps resonate on the hard floor of the outside hall. He is frozen in place. But two strong hands grab him and pull him behind a large cabinet. He is so shocked that he forgets to protest. But it is only the beginning.

He looks at the owner of the hands – black leather and black tights, blonde hair tied into a ponytail, the azure eyes he is used to seeing warm and shiny is now cold with calculation and fury. He would have gasped if it was not for one of Betty’s palms pressed firmly against his mouth. He can hear people whispering in the room, searching for any sign of outsider’s presence. A minute or two pass – for him it feels like a lifetime though – then the voices fade and disappear with time. Another minute passes before Betty removes her palm and hisses, “you just jeopardized our whole operation. What the hell are you even doing here, Archie?”

He does not know this Betty, she looks like all hard edges and swift actions.

“I…”, he stumbles through his words, too shocked to question her presence there, “I came to meet Malachi.”

“Jesus, Andrews”, a new voice startles him. The male voice sounds familiar, “are you doing drugs now?”

Now, he can see Jughead Jones’s lithe body moving around with ease, a leather jacket draped over his shoulders, grey woollen beanie perched atop his ebony locks, quickly snapping pictures of the room. He cannot answer. His mouth hangs open the way Jughead and Betty get to work, taking photos and jotting down notes, matching insignia adorning the back of their jackets – a bright green snake and the words ‘Southside Serpents’.

“What are you doing?” he asks in a shaky voice. Both shot him a look. Jughead stops and rubs a hand over his face, “it’s a stealth mission. We are gathering evidence.”

Evidence for what? He wants to ask. But it seems too stupid not to know. And risky to talk, the way Betty fixes him with a stern look as soon as he opens his mouth again. They finish whatever they were doing. Jughead gestures for them to stay in place while he pokes his head out to check the hallway.

“All clear”, he whispers back, ushering Betty and Archie out of the room. He is still reeling from the recent events, resulting in his lagging behind the other two when they reached the broken window. There is a shadow and a gruff voice followed by pounding footsteps. He panics. Betty is already outside. Jughead pushes him towards the gap, urging him to jump out. But his body feels heavy like a marble statue. The uneven glass edge cuts through his jeans and a sharp pain shoots through his body. A gunshot. Jughead is shoving him out of the window and muttering curses under his breath. The footsteps are nearer now. His vision is a little blurry but he can still hear and feel everything clearly. His left shoulder is drenched in some liquid. Is it blood? His body is swinging in between Betty and Jughead as they carry him with quick feet. Two more figures approach them. They seem friends as the duo deposits him on their arms. They are in the back of a line of bushes now, Sweetwater river flowing behind them, lapping sound of water on the stones fills his ears.

“What happened boss?” one of them asks.

“No time to explain, Sweet Pea. Can you guys take him to the hospital?” Jughead’s voice is calm and composed, clearly showing it’s nothing new for him.

“No. No hospital”, Archie manages, his voice feeble. Four pairs of eyes fall on him, narrowed with questions. He feels shame washing over him, “my grandparents don’t know.”

They exchange a look among themselves. Then Jughead speaks again, “take him to Pop’s and text Ron.”

“Are not you coming with us?” a female voice asks, deep and husky, it is not Betty.

He can see Jughead shaking his head, “they know we were here. They will clear all evidences soon. I need more proof. Proof of Blossoms being involved. I will distract them, you guys run for it.”

A hint of finality in his tone. The way he speaks with confidence, he is clearly the leader of this operation. Archie wonders if he is dreaming. Because it sure seems like a bad dream where Jughead leads secret missions and Betty is all dressed in black.

“I’m not leaving you”, it’s Betty, her voice does not leave any room for argument. Archie tries to crane his neck to have a look at her face. The usually soft expressive face is set in stone now. Her eyes determined. He is not looking at the goodie two shoes, straight-A student, perfect girl next door. But a fierce and strong-willed warrior.

“We talked about this, Betts”, Jughead’s voice is still professional but an undertone of fondness is there.

“Don’t you dare tell me it’s dangerous, Jug. We are partners, remember? In Serpents and in life.” Archie does not have the mental state to process what that means. One of Betty’s hands clutch at Jughead’s jacket sleeves. Jughead’s eyes shine with something like pride and his lips curl upwards in an amused smile, “okay.”

There is an uproar from the school ground they just left. People are running and shouting. Jughead thrusts his phone in Archie’s jacket pocket, “some of the pictures we took are there. Toni, you meet my dad after you drop Archie off at Pop’s. Sweet Pea, wait there till Ronnie comes. Go, go, go.”

With that, Jughead and Betty are dashing back towards that god forbidden building. The noise seems to increase in volume, then change direction and eventually fades away. Archie whimpers in pain – his left shoulder is burning – as the sturdy guy settles his body in the backseat of his motorcycle. He thinks he is in and out of consciousness the whole way to Pop’s.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees a face, soft with concern and two almond shaped dark brown eyes tender with love. He drifts back to unconscious territory.

* * *

Veronica tries to stop her hands from trembling. This is no time to be panicked. She opens her medical box, praying her basic training of nursing, as learnt from her mother, does not fail her to treat Archie’s bleeding wound. The redhead is unconscious. He cannot hear her. She still murmurs, “Stay with me Archiekins. Don’t you dare to leave me.”

She was worried for the serpents since Betty told her about tonight’s operation, specially for her cousin. Because Jughead has a tendency to run towards the danger if he thinks that is the ‘right thing to do’. She refers it as ‘playing hero’. But she never imagined, even in her scariest nightmare, that Archie will be caught in the crossfire.

The bullet grazed his skin. The wound is not very deep but he did lose a lot of blood. On top of that, his left ankle has a deep cut. She would like for him to take a tetanus shot for that. She cleans his wounds and bandages them as neatly as possible. She sits in the back office of Pop’s, dragging her fingers through his messy red hair, placing his head on her lap. Her mother comes as soon as she finishes her shift at the hospital. Hermione checks the wounds and assures her that she did a nice job. She administers a pain medicine.

“He should be alright by morning”, she soothes her daughter. “Then we can take him for a tetanus jab.”

Veronica nods vaguely. Tears pooling in her eyes. She cannot lose Archie. She would come out of her inhibitions and tell him how much he means to her but please let him be alright. She feels physical pain in her body seeing the blood on his. For the entire night, she does not sleep and stares at his handsome face, praying for his recovery.

Jughead and Betty drop by at the crack of dawn. Both look exhausted, but triumphant. They have minor cuts and bruises and Jughead has a particularly nasty gush above his left eyebrow. Betty does a quick work of cleaning and covering the cut with butterfly stitches. But none of them mind the injuries much because they found all the evidence they needed. They squeeze Veronica’s shoulders in a form of support and she is grateful for their presence.

* * *

Archie’s eyes snap open. He can feel sunlight streaming through a glass window. Slowly, he tries to take in his surroundings. The room has bare minimum furniture. He is lying on a soft couch. Next to him, on a wooden chair, is sitting Veronica Lodge. Her eyes are red-rimmed, her hair is dishevelled, her lips are pale and she is in silk pyjamas. Her face is vulnerable, her gaze is honest. She looks a little messy, she looks a little perfect.

Seeing him open his eyes, she leans in, touching his forearm with her delicate fingers, “how are you feeling?”

Her voice is not the detached one he is used to hear. It radiates warmth and affection. He looks into her eyes. The brown in her eyes are hues of comforting childhood memories, as sweet as chocolate and as solid as the oak. His lips are not able to form a word but his mind is flowing with them. Words. Lyrics. Music. Her lips part, forming a natural pout, her brows pinched in concern. He feels a sudden urge to kiss away all her worries. So, he does that. He lifts his head a little. She gets more confused and leans in, “do you need an…”

She is not able to finish the sentence as Archie props himself up on his elbows and catches her lips in his. An intense wave of pain is clawing at his left shoulder but he does not pay any attention to that. Not when the brunette makes a moaning noise in her throat and her hands tug at his hair. He did not fantasize about kissing her. But now he has, he cannot stop. All his senses are lost in her scent and touch. She smells of freshly brewed coffee and cherry. Her nails drag through his scalp, he is desperate for more. He nips at her lower lip, she opens her mouth, inviting him to venture further. Their tongues tangle with each other in a passionate dance for dominance. When they pull apart to catch their breath, their breaths are coming in short pants. Her lips are swollen and red. His hair is in a disarray. He revels in her shy smile and blushing cheeks.

* * *

Later, she asks him about his meeting with Malachi. He does not hide anything from her. Her eyes are furious when he tells her about Chuck. He clenches his fists when he hears about what all Chuck did with different students in past. Anger flares in his chest when she tells him about the time Chuck tried to slut shame her in front of whole school and he promises himself to reveal Chuck’s true nature to everyone.

He is surprised learning that Jughead is her cousin, though that explains the close comfort between them.

She tells him about her dreams of starting her own clothing line someday. He shares his own aspirations in the fields of music. He opens up about his past. She confesses her fear of commitment. He talks about his father. She holds his hands the entire time, offering her silent support. And he does not feel the need to pull away from her.

He asks her the meaning of Southside Serpents. She fills him in about the old biker gang that Jughead became involved with in his Sophomore year of High school. But instead of messing up his own life, he uplifted the gang members’ lives. He became their leader and fought for the poor kids, to give them equal opportunity, proper education, stable jobs and a favourable living condition. Now, they are a small group of youth who acts as eyes and ears of the Sherriff’s department on the streets. Jughead is still their leader when he is around. Toni is his second-in command who leads the missions in his absence. He cannot hide his surprise in Betty’s attachment with them. Veronica hesitates for a beat and he instinctively reaches for her hand, “I know Betty and Jughead are a couple, Veronica. I might be stupid, but anyone who sees them together will figure it out.”

Her smile is soft as she interlaces their fingers, “they are made for each other, you know.”

“I know”, he nods and feels lighter than he has ever felt after his father’s demise.

As if on cue, said couple walks into the diner. Betty is dressed in all light colours again, pink sweater and denim skirt, the gentle smile and warmth back in her features. Jughead walks beside her, a sharp contrast to her pastel perfect appearance, dressed in black leather and combat boots. His midnight curls and her golden waves. His tanned skin catches eye against her milky whiteness. But then she leans her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his torso. His hand settles on the groove of her waist. The wild ocean in his eyes meets the peaceful sky of hers. And they make all the sense in the world – like two jigsaw puzzle pieces, completing each other, complimenting each other in every possible way.

* * *

** Senior Prom **

He twirls the brunette is his arms as music flows through the gym. The gym is decorated according to their prom theme of old Hollywood. Veronica looks particularly natural with her black hair in curls, lace embroidered black gloves and flowy dress. Overhead light in the dance area glistens the strip of olive skin exposed on her shoulder. Archie looks at her with all the love of his heart and wishes to ditch the dance and drag her to his bedroom. She looks at him and smiles warmly. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and kisses the top of her head. He is dying to sing the lyrics of his new song to her. The lyrics tell their love story – how a lost and broken redhead boy was saved by a raven-haired angel, how he found the meaning of his life in her chocolaty eyes, how her touch healed the cracks in his soul and he became whole again. Veronica rests her head on his chest, his arms wrap around her tiny frame. He thinks back to his promposal for his girlfriend. Of course, Betty helped him to plan it but the idea was his. Rose petals and balloons and box of her favourite cupcakes from Magnolia bakery in New York, shipped specially for her. But what got the brunette in tears was Archie strumming his guitar in front of the entire school and sing his song asking her to go to prom with him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Veronica prompts, leaning back to look into his eyes, her hands are clutching the lapels of his suit. He cannot help but lean in and kiss her nose, “I’m thinking about you, Ronnie, it’s always you.”

Her lips quirk into a radiant smile. She stands on her tiptoes and presses their lips together. The music blasts through the speakers. They continue swaying in each other’s arms, content.

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life, I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

* * *

** Graduation Ceremony **

Veronica sees the way Jughead’s eyes follow Betty as the blonde walks up to the stage to give her valedictorian speech. She leans back onto Archie, two strong arms guarding her. Her parents are here. Betty’s are too. She can see Mary Andrews sitting with her parents. She knows that Archie misses his dad today. It was Fred Andrews’s dream to see his son graduating high school. He was up all night, restless, thinking about his father. She soothed him, assured him that his dad is watching over him wherever he is.

Jughead is ready with his camcorder, his face beaming with happiness and pride. Betty is going to Columbia for journalism major, Veronica has secured her place for bachelor degree in Barnard for Athena Leadership Studies, Archie will be attending community college and focus on his singing career. Veronica’s father has offered them all to stay in the luxurious penthouse he owns in lower Manhattan. Jughead looked positively giddy with the prospect of not waking up to Fangs and Kevin’s morning sex noises. Although Veronica knows her cousin will miss his friends immensely. He is a hopeless romantic at heart after all.

Betty’s melodious voice entraps the audience. She is speaking energetically, but her eyes are fixed on her fiancé, gaze tender with adoration. The ring on her left hand is sparkling in the stage lights. Jughead gave her the ring when he left for college but they decided to keep it under wraps until she completes her graduation. Only Veronica knew that Betty wore this ring as a pendant on her chain and never ever took it off for last two years. Today, she is proudly wearing it on her ring finger, announcing their relationship status to everyone.

“…Finally, we can be thankful for each other. I believe, the friendships that we have made here will last a lifetime. Often on graduation day we look outside for heroes but I see them right here among us. Ethel Muggs is a hero without whom our school newspaper Blue & Gold would have not been published every week. Veronica Lodge is a hero, who helped many of us with her positive attitude towards life and loyal friendship. Archie Andrews is a hero who helped us taking down a drug dealing gang when he came forward to testify without fearing for his reputation.”

Veronica squeezes Archie’s hand. He kisses her temple in response. She knows his throat is clogged just like hers. Both their eyes wet.

“When you leave here today, celebrate what you have accomplished, but look forward with an eye toward how you, too, can be the inspiration for others. Because we all have the power to change the world. Congratulations everyone!”

Betty finishes her speech among loud applaud and cheers. She rushes back into the crowd, in Jughead’s open arms. He catches the blonde easily, his arms tightening around her body. Veronica watches them as they kiss, their lips moving in sync, their bodies melting into each other. And for the first time in life, she does not feel wistful. She knows she has found her love story, someone to give her heart to without the fear of breaking it, someone to come back home to. Just in time, Archie spins her and captures her lips.

He knows his wandering soul has reached its destination. The search has ended for his lost and aimless mind, he has found his life’s purpose again, in the eyes of Veronica Lodge.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this weird? okay? good? bad? Do I need to add a one-sided betty/Archie tag?  
> okay, full disclosure time. I never really liked Archie as a character, in comics or in Riverdale. I feel he is stupid and indecisive (please don't hate me). But I did feel for the character in s4e1 after Fred's death. I think we all cried there with him. So, that is the starting point of this story. It was really supposed to be a short one but got out of hand and became 10000+ words.  
> Please let me know what you think about it in the comments section guys.


End file.
